The Big Green Monster
by allisonlang
Summary: Claire is off to high school but her over protective best friend Quil doesn't like the hormonal guys that she dates. What will Quil do to show Claire how much he loves her? Well you'll have to read and find out. WARNING:MILD LANGUAGE AND FUTURE LEMONS CXQ
1. Jealousy is a bitch

********

Hello all, I hope you have fun reading my story The Big Green Monster. In my story Claire Young is going into high school and her best friend Quil Ateara, like always, is right by her side the whole time. As Claire goes through the year she dates, kisses, dumps, and loves. However, Quil her over protective best friend is dealing with something he never had to before, and that is the big green monster. Will Quil be too overcome with jealousy and make Claire hate him forever? Well I guess you will have to read to find out. I do not own any of the characters but hey a girl can dream.

CPOV:

*******BEEP BEEP BEEP*** I groan and rolls onto my stomach trying to tune out the loud beeping of my alarm clock. Today is my first day of high school and no matter how excited I am to be a high schooler I'm so nervous too. Soon I hear my door creak open and a large shadow standing in my doorway. I groan even more knowing exactly who it is;my best friend for as long as I can remember and the star of my wet dreams, Quil Ateara. "Claire bear it's time to wake up, it's your first day of high school." 

He says enthusiastically. He walks over to my bed and turns off my alarm clock then sits down on my bed next to where I'm laying. I sit up and rubs my eyes before stretching. I look up at Quil to see him smiling at me."What are you smiling about?" I ask with annoyance clear in my voice. He laughs and says "that hair style fits you, maybe you should go to school like that." I try to run my hands through my hair but they just get tangled in my already tangled hair. I stand up and says "okay Quil I'm up, you can go eat breakfast now." He smiles and immediately runs downstairs. I roll my eyes and gets ready for my first day of high school.

About twenty minutes later I walk downstairs to see the whole wolf pack in the kitchen. As soon as I walk in everyone in the room stops talking and looks at me. Collin wolf whistles at my outfit I picked out. Quil punches Collin in the shoulder making Collin hold onto his shoulder in fake hurt. Aunt Emily smiles and says "you look beautiful Claire." Quil and uncle Sam growls at the same time. Aunt Emily glares at them and they immediately straighten up.

Jacob laughs and says "I think Sam and Quil think your outfit is a little too revealing." I glare at uncle Sam then Quil then says "Well then they are going to have to deal with it and let me wear what I want." I walk over to the table where you could say a full breakfast buffet lays.

I grab a blueberry muffin and sits down on Seth's lap, knowing one: There aren't any open seats in the kitchen. Two: It will make Quil jealous and three: Seth is fucking sexy as hell! Not as sexy as Quil but pretty damn close.

I smile at Seth who looks up at Quil with a scared expression on his face. I lean close to Seth and whispers just so he could hear "don't worry about Quil, I won't let him do anything to you." He smiles and nods his head. I look over at Quil who's glaring at Seth and growls.

I soon finish my muffin and kisses Seth on the cheek then looks at Quil. I smirk "come on Quil you have to take me to school." He looks at me for a second and nods his head before looking back over at Seth, still glaring at him. Quil finally walks out of the kitchen with me, but when he passed Seth he kicked him really hard in the leg.

I sigh and gather my school things. I say my 'I love you's' before walking out to Quil's beat up old truck. Quil gets into the drivers seat, and grabs onto the steering wheel tightly, shaking wildly.I touch his shoulder but he flinches like my touch was fire.

I sigh and says "Quil I was just playing around with Seth. You know I don't like him like that." He turns to me as his grip on the steering wheel lightens up a little and his shaking stops. He sighs then says "I know Claire bear but your growing up too fast, guys like Seth have wild hormones that they can't control."

I roll my eyes and disagrees "Seth is not like that Quil and you know it!" Quil growls again "You don't see what all goes through that pup's head Claire! I do!" I lean back and looks out the window, glaring angrily at a tree by my house. Quil sighs and turns on the truck as we make our way to my school.

************

Thank you for reading chapter 1 of my story. I will have chapter 2 up as soon as I can. Please review, and i'll give you a cookie :)


	2. School,Boys and Ajay?

The Big Green Monster

**Thank you all who reviewed :) *throws cookies* Here is chapter 2 of my story. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember I do not own any of these characters, but I do in my mind. *runs away crying***

**QPOV:**

_Why is Claire always so...so...ugh I don't even know what to complain about! _I

sigh at my thoughts and looks over at Claire who is glaring out the window at

passing trees, houses, and even people. Finally we arrive to her school. As soon as I

stop the truck she opens her door and slams it shut. I quickly roll down the

passenger window and says "I'll pick you up after school. I love you." She yells

"don't bother Quil!" and flips me off. I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest

at her harsh words. Yes, it might just be a middle finger and a girl that's on her

period again, but hey it hurts when your imprint is really mad at you. I back out of

the school parking lot after watching her walk inside and goes on my way to mine

and Jake's garage where I work on the weekdays. I drive up to our garage and gets

out just as it starts to downpour. I groan knowing this is just my luck and walks

inside to see Jake and Nessie making out on MY desk. I'm already pissed off

enough but this really makes my blood boil knowing that Jake has his imprint and

will get to stay with her forever. I walk up to them, shaking furiously, as they pull

away noticing my appearance. I yell "what the hell do you think you two are doing

making out on MY DESK!" They stare at me like I was crazy. Nessie jumps off of the

desk and stands behind Jake, clearly frightened. Finally Jake has some nerve to

talk. "Hey man i'm sorry I didn't know you were so fond of your desk. I couldn't

imagine how mad you would be if you found out what else we do on this old

thing." I glare and feels myself shake even more. Nessie jumps out behind Jake

"Quil what hapenned? This isn't you. Is it Claire?" I stop shaking a little bit when I

look down at her. "We had a fight this morning and now she hates me. I just want

to have the relationship like you and Jacob do. I'm sick and tired of waiting for

her." I look down at the floor sadly when Nessie jumps up to hug me. She says "I'll

talk to her tonight. Believe me she couldn't ever hate you." She smiles up at me,

the same smile Claire has. I sigh and smiles a little as I stop shaking. I wonder how

Claire is doing at school. I hope she doesn't hate me, but if she does then I will still

always be by her side.

**CPOV**:

I could tell Quil was upset as soon as he drove off, but what do I care? Oh wait I

care about him, and I always will. I groan as it starts to rain. I hurriedly run inside

and goes to my locker before heading to my first class of the year. _Ugh I cant _

_believe I have English first period, this sucks! What's worse is I'm on my period _

_and already bored to death!_I sigh and looks down at my desk I was assigned. The

only good thing about this was I have a class with the hottest guy in school, and

I'm assigned to sit right next to him! I look over at him out of the corner of my eye

to see him smirking. Our teacher Mrs. Derby tells us not to move or make a sound

as she goes out to talk to our principal. As soon as she leaves something amazing

happens. The hottest guy in school, Ajay Alexander looked at me and says "hi I'm

Ajay. Have we met before?" My breathing hitches as I look at his beautiful facial

features. _I think he's a Quileute just like Quil! Ugh dammit Claire stop thinking _

_about him! Oh no I still haven't said anything, he probably thinks I'm such a dork!_

I smile at him and reaches my hand out as we shake hands, then I nod my head

and says "umm not really. We had one class together last year but we never

talked. I'm Claire Young." He smirks "well Claire Young it's very nice to meet you.

We should hang out sometime." I nod my head stupidly at his offer until the

teacher comes back in a second after and says "I heard talking everyone gets to

write a three page report tonight about listening to your teacher when she tells

you to do something!" I groan _this is gonna be a long day._

***lunch period***

I bounce excitedly as the lunch bell rings, gathering my food onto my plate then

looks around for my best friends. I sit down with them quickly as the tables fill up,

noticing Ajay sitting at the table closest to ours. My best friends Rebecca, Anne,

and Nick are absolutely the best friends anyone could ever have. Of course we're

not the most popular kids in the school but none of us try to, we like being in a

group of our own. Anne smiles at me "oh Claire I heard that Ajay talked to in

English today, is that true?" I blush "umm yeah, we introduced ourselves since

we'll be sitting next to eachother for the rest of the year." Rebecca and Anne giggle

while Nick just rolls his eyes at my reply. After that they didn't talk anymore about

it, but would look behind me every few minutes for some reason. We joked

around and talked until the bell rang again. I sigh and walks to my locker to gather

the books I need for my last few classes of the day.

**RIIING**

_Finally the first day of school is over! _Don't get me wrong I had a great day after

finding out Ajay is in three of my classes! However, not very many of my other

friends are and all of my teachers seem to either hate me or just straight up don't

care about their miserable lives teaching at our school. I gather everything from

my locker before walking outside to see Quil's truck waiting for me but Quil wasn't

the only one in the truck. I take a closer look to see uncle Jake in the truck too. I

start walking slower when I feel a tap on my shoulder making me turn around to

see who it is. My heart beats faster when I stare into the hazel eyes of Ajay as he

smiles down at me. I smile at him "Hey Ajay" he smiles "hey Claire I was just

wondering if you needed a ride or anything, I have my motorcycle license." I look

over at Quil as he watches me with a strangely sad face and uncle Jake just shaking

his head, apparently they could hear our conversation. I look up at Ajay and says "I

would love to Ajay" He smiles and grabs my hand as we walk towards his

motorcycle. I don't even take one look behind me as I get on the bike with Ajay

and wraps my arms around his very toned chest as we make our way to my house.

**Uh oh what is Quil thinking? Will Claire forgive Quil? What's up with Ajay? Why am I asking you all of these questions? :D Next chapter will be up soon so be patient. I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long to be put up but please review and tell me what you think :) Review and you get a very special cookie.**


	3. The Pup is Always Right

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, here is the next chapter. I do not own any of the characters except Ajay :)**

**QPOV:**

My mouth opens in shock as I watch Claire and that stupid kid drive away. My heart wrenches painfully in my chest. I back out of the school parking lot and drives to Claire's house to make sure she gets home safe. I stop when I get to her house and sees Claire and that boy saying goodbye. I feel my insides being torn as i watch how Claire's eyes sparkle with every word the kid says. I sigh _this is going to be a long week._

**CPOV:**

Wow that was definitely the most exciting and wonderful ride on a motorcycle of my life! I smile up at Ajay as he says "well I better get going, I got to get home before my parents do. But I will see you tomorrow" he winks at me and leans down.

My heartbeat speeds up faster as he leans down just to kiss my cheek. I blush, making him smile even more. He gets on is bike and rides home. I look back to see Quil watching me. I hope he didnt see what just hapenned or he will tell uncle Sam which will be even worse. I walk over to his truck to see him with his head on the steering wheel and his shoulders shaking. I get into the truck next to him "Quil? Are you alright?" He brings his head up but looks the opposite direction of where I am. He speaks calmly "I think you should go get your homework done before your aunt and uncle gets home." I look down at my feet, not wanting to leave him like this no matter how mad I was at him.

I set my hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it away like it was fire. He looks at me and I gasp at his appearence. His eyes are red and puffy and he doesn't look like he's slept for days, but he slept soundly last night. He gives me a small smile and says "come on let's go get your homework done." i nod my head and gets out of the truck then walks inside with quil right behind me.

**two hours later**

**QPOV**

"Thanks for helping me with my homework Quil." Claire says. I nod my head as she puts away her homework into her book bag. I run my hand through my hair which seems like gets longer every day. Soon Sam and Emily walk through the door and gasps at my appearance just as Claire did. I clear my throat and says "hello Sam" then looks at Emily "hello Emily. I'm going to go out for a quick run but I will be back before its my turn to run the area for any bloodsuckers."

I look over to Sam who nods his head, after he sees into my mind, that only the wolf pack can do. I look at Claire who is staring at the ground. I turn around and walks out the back door, ripping off my clothes, and transforms into my chocolate brown alter ego wolf. I run away as far as I can and as fast as I can until I stop to drink from a lake. All of a sudden I hear Seth in my head. I guess he just phased. He says "hey man you alright? I heard Sam say you needed some company. Damn you look rough." i growl "Seth I really don't want to talk right now. You are the last person I would even talk to with any situation involving Claire."

He whimpers "Dude, you know I don't think of Claire that way, shes one of my best friends, but you are HER best friend. She needs you to be with her right now. You know that guy she is with will never make her more happy then her imprint can. Someday she will look back at how much you've helped her through everything and realize that you will always be with her to love her." As i listen to Seth I realize for once he's right. I whimper as Seth usually does and begins to run back to Claire. Seth praises himself mentally for how he talked me back into sanity. I growl and says "watch it pup, your still on my shit list right now. That talk just put you a little further down." He laughs.

**CPOV**

Im laying down on my bed when I hear the front door open and close, then I hear the familiar footsteps of my best friend coming upstairs. I grab a book and pretends to read so he won't think I'm lazy. He knocks on the half open door to my room and asks "can I come in?"

I put down my book and replies "i dont know, do you think you can fit through a half opened door?" He smirks and walks into my room. I roll my eyes at how he still asks if he can come into my room. He sits down next to me on my bed and says "Claire I'm really sorry about how stupid i've been doing." I just nod my head. He doesn't think its good enough and continues "I hope you'll forgive me but if not I completely understand just please know I am completely and truly sorry shouldn't have gotten mad or anything, I mean he's just a kid and your just a kid and..."

I cut his sentence short by wrapping my arms around his neck. He jumps a bit then wraps his warm arms back around me. He smiles into my hair. I say "Of course I forgive you Quil. You just get jealous too easy." I smirk when he pulls away "I was not that jealous. I was just...uh...angry at Seth... yeah thats it, i was angry at Seth." He smiles. I roll my eyes, smiling and says "sure, sure. Whatever you say Ateara"

**Well what did you think of chapter 3? Quil and Claire are friends again! YAY! Now lets see how Claire's first date goes with Ajay and if Quil can keep his control ;) Please review and you'll be my bestest friend EVER :D**


	4. Forgive and Forget?

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you all for your reviews so far. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and you will like chapter 4 even more. I do not own any of the Twilight characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. But i own Ajay! :D**

**CPOV:**

That night was so amazing! After Quil came in to apologize he promised to stay with me until I fell asleep. I fell asleep so soundly last night, in Quil's arms, he held me so tightly to him warm chest. I wake up the next morning and looks at the clock, it's 5:10. I yawn and starts to get ready for another school day and another day seeing Quil and Ajay.

**QPOV:**

A few weeks have passed and I realize its already the middle of September. Jake has been making me run patrol a lot lately because Nessie has been sick. I didn't even know half vampires could get sick! Well thank God last night was my last night of patrol. I haven't been able to see Claire as often as I would like, and every time I come over shes either talking on the phone with Ajay, texting Ajay, or hanging out with Ajay.

I swear one day that kid will piss me off enough to punch him in the face! However, i've been so busy patrolling it's been taking my mind off of that dumbass kid and his date with Claire tonight. So I'm on my way to Claire's now to "hang out" before Ajay gets there. I sigh to myself as I drive down the road and pulls into the familiar house i've come to love.

**CPOV:**

I hear Quil's truck door close and runs to the window to see him jumping out of his truck. I smile to myself and runs upstairs into my room and pretends to study until I hear the front door open and close. I race back downstairs to see Quil talking to aunt Emily. He smiles in my direction, oh how I love that beautiful smile. I haven't seen that smile in so long because of stupid Jake, I yelled at him the other day for making Quil work so much.

Aunt Emily smiles at me and walks back into the kitchen as Quil turns around to hug me tightly to his chest. I smile and hugs him back, wanting that one hug to last forever. He pulls away and messes up my hair. I groan inwardly and tries to fix it, i hate being treated like a kid! I sit down on the couch next to Quil and turns on the tv, waiting for 7:00 to roll around so I can go out with Ajay. Maybe this time I will make Quil jealous.

**QPOV:**

A few hours later I look up to see the clock says 6:30, which means Claire would be getting ready soon. I look down at her, she fell asleep against my arm an hour ago while watching a movie. Since then I couldn't find a thought to wake her from her beautiful slumber. Sadly I need to or else she'll get very mad at me. However, if I pretend to be asleep too then she won't get mad at me! I close my eyes and as soon as I do Emily comes in yelling "Claire time to wake up for your date!" I growl in my chest and opens my eyes to glare at Emily.

Claire's eyes flutter open and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes stare up at me. I smile down at her but my smile fades when she sees the time on the clock. She jumps up hurriedly and says "oh no I'm going to be late!" She runs upstairs to her room and slams her door. I sigh and looks down. Emily walks around to me and sets her hand on my shoulder then says "Don't worry Quil, she'll come around. Right now she needs you to be her best friend and later that will change. I mumble "you sound just like Seth." She smiles and says "maybe you should listen to him for once."

I roll my eyes as Claire yells for Emily because "she can't get her makeup like she wants to." Emily pats my back once more then turns to walk upstairs. At exactly 7:00 the doorbell rings, I groan. _Kiss ass little brat._ Emily and Claire are still upstairs so I do the honors of opening the door to see the asshole holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and his motorcycle helmet in the other. I glare down at him, he looks up at me in surprise and asks "is Clair-.." his sentence cuts short and I notice him looking around me. I turn around to see my Claire-Bear looking as beautiful as ever, even with all of the makeup, it still looks natural on her.

Claire tries to push me aside to get to the asshole but I stand still so she ducks under one of my arms instead. Emily waves at Claire and tells her to be safe, be back home by midnight and blah blah fucking blah. I send death glares to the little asshole until they get onto the motorcycle and drives away. I walk back inside and lays down on the couch, even though its half the size of me. Emily sighs and sits down in a chair right next to the couch I'm laying on. She just watches me, not knowing what to say I guess.

I stand up, maybe being alone will put me into a better mood. Emily stands up too then stops me "Quil, will you stay up late and watch for Claire? I know it's the least thing you want to do right now, but Sam said if you did then he will get Jake to let you have the day off from patrol tomorrow." I nod my head and sits back down. She smiles and says "She loves you so much Quil, she just hasn't realized it yet." She walks upstairs to her room where Sam would be joining her when he gets back from a meeting with some old friends. I sigh and lays back down on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of how to make Claire realize how much i love her and how much she loves me back.

**I hope you all liked this chapter. What will happen next? Review to find out :)**


	5. The Date part 1

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you to all of my Reviewers and fans that have been very patient for me to get another chapter out. School has been Hell for a while but I passed with all A's and B's.* claps and cheers * Oh my gosh you all are too kind to me, just for that I'm bringing you all a brand new chapter! Enjoy! (remember I do not own any characters besides Ajay, he's all mine!)**

**CPOV:**

The same smile when I left the house is still plastered on my face as I ride down the rode on the back of a motorcycle holding onto the second most gorgeous man I have ever met. Yes, I said he's thesecond! Honestly Quil will hold first place for probably the rest of my existence, it's too bad I'm not with him on the back of a motorcycle. Wait what am I talking about? Quil doesn't like me like that, at least I don't think he does.

He looked pretty upset when I got on Ajay's motorcycle, but enough about Quil tonight is my night with Ajay. As I look around the town I realize how beautiful Forks is at night, it's too bad there isn't any movie theaters here. We have to drive all the way to Seattle to go see a movie and maybe even eat dinner. I keep my arms locked around Ajay's chest with my head laying on the middle of his back as we pass people from our school, pedestrians, cars and even a few homeless people.

It seemed like not even seconds later we arrive at the movies, hmm I guess we aren't going to eat after all. Ajay turns to me and helps me off the motorcycle gently before grabbing my hand and walking towards the ticket booth. "Sorry Claire I don't have enough money for both of us to eat and go to the movies tonight. However, I'll make it up to you next weekend. If your not busy I mean!" He rushes the last part nervously. I laugh "of course we can go out next weekend, but it depends on if tonight's will be a success."

He smiles at me and turns over my hand then quickly kisses the palm of it before he buys us tickets to "The Hangover 2". I frown knowing Quil wanted to see this with me so bad, but I know Ajay only bought them because I talked about wanting to go see it all last week. I dismiss the thought of Quil as we walk into the movies and he buys us a large popcorn and drink to share. We sit down at the very top corner of the movie theater while everyone sits below us until I see a curly bronze haired girl and a tall, tan, muscular guy walk in and sits right in front of us!

That's when I realized it was Renesmee and Jacob, and the only person who knew we would be there at that night was Sam, Emily and Quil. This night will be the night that they will all get what they deserve for sending people to spy on me.

**QPOV:**

I check my cell phone and notice that its been an hour since Claire left with that asshole. Suddenly I get a text, I look at my cell phone and realize its from Jacob. It read

"**hey man I'm at the movies with Renesmee and guess who we're sitting in front of? That's right, Claire and Ajay. I dug into your thoughts while we were both in wolf form the other day and decided to help out, I'll tell you if anything goes on man so don't worry."**

I groan out loud after reading the text knowing that Claire will blame all of this on me! I try to get myself to send something back like "no don't!" or "nah its cool I'm totally over her" but neither of them would work. So I told him thanks then turned on the tv, knowing that at least Claire will be safe for tonight. The problem is how much trouble I will be in when Claire gets home...

**Yes this is the end to chapter 5 but don't fret I'll have Chapter 6 out ASAP! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying their summer! Or back to school...depending what country you live in. Remember to review so I can make this story even better! Thank you**


End file.
